Episode 4763 (16 December 2013)
Carol’s wide awake in the middle of the night while David shivers in a sleeping bag in the car lot. Carol attempts to phone the doctor’s surgery but is interrupted by Morgan in his Christmas pudding costume for the school play. Bianca thinks Carol’s preoccupied about David and tells her to apologise. David comes home with a bunch of flowers for Carol, but doesn’t understand what he’s done. Carol snaps she has things going on in her life other than David and won’t let him move back in. David’s offended when Bianca points out he hasn’t achieved any of his great plans. David asks Janine for a £1,000 loan, telling her he’s leaving Walford. Janine refuses, preoccupied with selling her share of R&R to Phil. Carol helps Morgan with his play lines. Morgan sees Carol’s downcast and promises to get a better part next year. Carol plucks up her courage and calls the doctor’s. In the Vic, Joey angrily confronts Janine about Alice. David throws Joey out, accusing Joey of bullying Janine just as Derek bullied Carol. Joey explodes that Janine murdered Michael and he was trying to kill Janine with pills. David’s stunned. Back in the Vic, David tells Janine that Joey’s accused her of Michael’s murder. Janine tries to cover her alarm and hurries out, insisting it’s none of David’s business. David smiles – you naughty girl. Dot’s up late counting the last of her church roof fund but is forced to retire to bed when her lights keep flickering. Next morning, she reports the Butchers for their excessive Christmas lights. Dot’s excited for the cheque presentation with Reverend Stephens and hides the church money in a biscuit tin. Poppy’s intrigued by a mystery item in a plastic bag. Dot boasts this year she has a pivotal part in Midnight mass and practices ringing a hand-bell to ‘Carol of the Bells’. A man comes to the door, claiming to be from the electricity board, and explains Dot’s due a refund from overpaid bills. The man leaves the front door ajar and as he chats to Dot in the living room, a figure silently enters the house. Dot lets the man out and goes back to her bell practice. Later, she’s horrified to find the back door open and the church roof money missing. Kat’s unable to sleep, worried that she and Alfie should be packing. Alfie approaches Janine to reconsider letting he and Kat stay on as managers of the Vic. Dot volunteers to help Alfie with the Christmas street party. In the Vic, Alfie brings Janine a bottle of champagne to seal their partnership. He’s dismayed when Janine rejects his proposal, but lies to Kat that she’s agreed they can stay. Max is annoyed that Dexter’s treating his house like a hotel. Cora defends Dexter but he snaps at her. Cora suggests Dexter find somewhere else to live. Dexter storms out. On the Square, Cora pleads that Ava tell Dexter where Sam is. Dexter snatches Ava’s handbag, finds a letter with Sam’s address and heads off in search of his dad. Sam’s surprised when Dexter turns up on his building site. Dexter wants to go into business together, declaring he won’t return to Walford after Ava threw Sam out. Sam tells Dexter the truth – he came to Walford because he needed a kidney – but swears he loves Dexter. Dexter punches Sam and realises Ava knew the truth. Dexter flees home to Ava, who wraps him in a hug. Poppy volunteers Lauren to babysit Bella while Jake and Sadie celebrate their 11 wedding anniversary. Over dinner, Sadie recalls Jake bought her chips on their first date. Bella makes an anniversary card and tells Lauren that Jake’s promised to make this Christmas twice as fun as he wasn’t around last year. Uncomfortable, Lauren calls Sadie and claims she’s double booked herself. Sadie fumes that Lauren’s let her down. Cast ;David Wicks Protrayed by Michael French ;Janine Butcher Protrayed by Charlie Brooks ;Joey Branning Protrayed by David Witts ;Lauren Branning Protrayed by Jacqueline Jossa ;Sadie Young Protrayed by Kate Magowan ;Jake Stone Protrayed by Jamie Lomas ;Dexter Hartman Protrayed by Khali Best ;Ava Hartman Protrayed by Clare Perkins ;Sam James Protrayed by Cornell S John ;Carol Jackson Protrayed by Lindsey Coulson ;Bianca Butcher Protrayed by Patsy Palmer ;Cora Cross Protrayed by Ann Mitchell ;Dot Branning Protrayed by June Brown ;Max Branning Protrayed by Jake Wood ;Poppy Meadow Protrayed by Rachel Bright ;Alfie Moon Protrayed by Shane Richie ;Kat Moon Protrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Billy Mitchell Protrayed by Perry Fenwick ;Morgan Butcher Protrayed by Devon Higgs ;Bella Young Protrayed by Isobelle Molloy ;Salesman Protrayed by Gary Milner Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes